Father
by Samishii
Summary: A oneshot that I wrote after I saw the episode I, Chiro. Chiro's PoV as he fights the Skeleton King and watches Antauri sacrifice himself.


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!

This is my first SRMTHFG fanfic and its basedduring the episode of "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" called "I, Chiro." I haven't seen the end of "Savage Lands" the continuance of "I, Chiro" so I don't know what will happen next. This is a Chiro/Antauri bond fiction because (though Chiro may not admit it) Antauri is the closet thing he has to a father.

It's in Chiro's point of view during the fight with Skeleton King and watching Antauri sacrifice himself to save him, the Monkey Team, and Shuggazoom City from the birth of The Dark One.

* * *

Father

I watched as he levitated giving that last small smile that had always given me hope when things were bleak, but as he fell into the depths of The Dark One's hatching egg I felt no hope, no relief that all would turn out right. The green light of the Power Primate engulfed his black furred frame purifying it of the corruption the Skeleton King had caused, but as his mechanical parts broke away leaving only the monkey underneath exposed I could only feel the pain of losing the only one that was ever like a father to me. I watched has the light of his inner primate enveloped him and then became a ball of pure green energy. It flew from the darkness of the evil trying to free itself from the core of Shuggazoom. I couldn't think, couldn't react, as the energy flew through my chest, and for a moment I swear I heard his voice.

Deep inside me it felt as if a primal power had been unleashed. I stared into the eyes of the vile being that caused it all, the Skeleton King, the large pink tendril of The Dark One attached to the back of his head giving his eyes an even more malicious glow than usual. I could only think about how much I hated him, how much pain he caused, all the lives he's destroyed when he and his "_Master_" ruined the city, and not to mention what he did to…

An all encompassing rage took over me, new energy flowed through my exhausted muscles, with a primal screech I leapt at the self-proclaimed king. My body was tingling all over and a sharp pain in my lower back signified the growth of a slender black tail. I landed on the grotesque being, shrieking at him in fury. Excruciating pain shot through me as my body under went its transformation from fourteen year old boy to sleek black monkey. I forgot who I am, my friends, and even my purpose for doing what I was doing, all I remember is that he was dead and this creature in front of me was the cause. I pummeled his metallic face with my gloved paws; the monstrosity beneath us both pushed itself through the crust of the planet pulling its way to the surface. The Skeleton King grabbed the back of my shirt holding me at arms length. I swiped at the air in hopes of striking his face, but his attention lapsed when he took notice of the Super Robot glowing with the Power Primate sealing the egg of The Dark One leaving the beast caught in the crevice. Taking advantage of this distraction I pinned the undead king to the ground. The Dark One wiggled and in vain as the ground severed its exposed body from the rest of the creature, its body rose from the crater in the ground causing the Skeleton King to rise as well. I griped his leg to keep him here to finish the job but the pull of the beast was too strong. Sparks flew from his neck and wires snapped and the decapitated head of the Skeleton King rose toward the atmosphere with what was left of The Dark One's body with an enraged scream mixed with a horrendous roar.

I watched a moment more before kicking the body of the fallen king into the rapidly sealing abyss of Shuggazoom's core. I took a final look at the sky-bound monster, before scurrying over to the fallen rubble that laced the ground searching. I become panicked throwing stones in all directions until I found it…the white and black helmet of the monkey I loved. Cradling it in my arms I rocked back and forth releasing my sorrow in pained squeaks and chatters.

"Chiro, are you alright?" I turn hearing a familiar voice. Otto, Sprx, Gibson, and Nova giving me concerned looks, I couldn't face them. Giving a screech at them I drop his helmet and bound up the side of the cliff desperate to get away from them, that place, the pain of losing him, just everything.

Now as I bound through this horrible desert, all I can think is how I failed him he was counting on me I was The Chosen One wasn't I? I was supposed to be the one to fall, it was my turn to protect him and he took it from me because he knew I was scared and he once again wanted to protect me. Maybe I wasn't The Chosen One because I was singled out by some cosmic force to protect the Universe, but because he loved me. The pain and guilt was too much I release a primal scream and quickened my pace, racing into the bleeding sunset.


End file.
